The Mane Smells of Him
by forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: "I love you Leo." She whispered, burying herself in the red mane, he rumbled softly in reply. A grieving Hermione finds strength and comfort from an unlikely source.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Before, there was only darkness. I couldn't see my own hands in front of my face. I felt like I would never be happy again, like I was surrounded by Dementors. I wept and wept and cried even when I had run out of tears. I couldn't see, I couldn't feel. I'd lie in bed all day and never even consider getting up, drawing the curtains. A veil was covering the world, shielding the harshness of the world, the kindness of my friends and our mutual grief. But I didn't reach out and feel them, I closed off. He was gone and there was no way back. No way back to the happiness I had known, there was no way back to _me_.

But then hope came. In my little lion. I found him. I found him and he was like a brilliant light; he shone so brightly; cutting through the darkness, piercing my sorrow and opening the world up again. He was just a babe, a tiny cub, so small and fragile. I had to help him, I had to nurture and protect him. Little did I know that he'd grow to help me, heal and protect me.

The playful cub scampered around my slow and weary limbs, he winked at me and tugged at his trouser legs. Tumbling through our…through _my _apartment, knocking over side tables and skidding across the kitchen floor; he'd paw at me for food, attention, food, to be let outside and more food. He ran and jumped and reminded me of life. And as he grew, so did my assurance that there could be life anew.

He's so strong and powerful, and proud. Through a method I'll never quite work out he manages to get into my cupboards and cover his nose in ink, splattering it everywhere; he sits patiently under my desk and purrs to himself as I rub his back with my feet. He manipulates his expressive face to make me laugh when the entire world weighs down on me. When I feel tears pinching behind my eyes in the middle of the night he'll uncurl himself from his massive basket in the corner, rest his golden chin on the bed in front of my face and rumble softly.

He is everything. I can't let him go, not for anything, for anyone. He makes me feel safe. No matter where we are, no matter who's there, no matter…anything.

And best of all, when I hold his great head in my arms, close my eyes and breathe in deeply; and when I stroke his thick, red hair, feeling the coarseness and warmth of it, I can sense him. He's with me.

The mane smells of _him._


	2. We're Here

We're Here

"Well, it took us a while, but we're here." Smiling, he raised his glass. His three companions raised their glasses as well, each container of fizz at different heights. The highest belonged to the other man, grinning at the speaker; the second highest was the first's sister's, who was listening to the toast whilst trying to slowly and subtly trying to inch her glass higher than her brother's, a game from their youth. The third glass was not far below the others, though the owner, realising and smiling disapprovingly was nudging her long-legged boyfriend gently under the table. The last glass was the speaker's, and it rose with the agreement of his friends as his chest swelled with happiness and pride.

"Hear, hear!"

"To Harry and Ron, Aurors extraordinaire!"

"To a Death Eater free world!"

"To the road trip!" Ginny called the last one, and after they drank she grinned and leaned forward conspiratorially. "How bout some real drink?" Hermione laughed and affected a mock-offended air.

"What's wrong with Champagne?" Harry grinned as Ginny explained.

"Nothing, we just need something with a bit more kick!"

"Oh Ginny, you really don't need anymore 'kick'." Staring blazingly at her brother, her mouth wide open, though with the sides curving a little, she choked a little and turned to her scruffy-haired boyfriend. He laughed with the others and shrugged, before cowering under a few hard whacks on the shoulder. Appealing briefly to the giggling spectators, who did nothing to aid him, he tried to appease her.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry, I really I am, ha, ha, ow!" No laughing too, Ginny stopped hitting him and encircled the bruised arm with her no gentle hands in a playful apology. Harry chuckled and nodded to Ron, they both stood, asking what the girls wanted. Walking to the bar, the Aurors shared their amazement.

"I can't believe we did it." Ron stretched his shoulders back and forth a little as they settled in between groups at the bar, trying to get the bartender's attention. His friend nodded.

"I know. Hell, it was a struggle." For a moment, they were lost in memories, some different, some shared. These past years, the last few months in particular, had been difficult. They'd fought tooth and nail to finally end the last few resistant Death Eater groups clinging on. Even though they'd been fresh out of training and still very young, both had proven themselves worthy of fighting on the front-line in raids. Harry had excelled in pursuit and capture, Ron had been fast becoming indispensible in planning and directing attacks; they always worked together and were part of one of the most successful Auror team in the country.

Finally, Ron's height advantage was rewarded with attention from behind the bar and they ordered, exchanging a bit more banter as they waited. Back at the table, Hermione was looking at the boys whilst Ginny sipped some more champagne, eager to finish it despite her earlier comment.

"So, did you think we'd ever get here?" Tearing her gaze away, Hermione smiled.

"Sometimes I was convinced it was just something we said we'd do but would never get round to doing." Her suddenly pondering friend nodded.

"Yeah me too. Took us four bloody years! Any longer and we might not have made it." They smiled at each other in peace for a moment before Hermione blurted, mouth dominating her face suddenly.

"I'm just so happy!" Ginny laughed, her own stomach lifting impossibly high.

"You better be, this is where you insisted on coming first!" Pulling a coy face the brown haired Ministry woman snorted a little.

"Like you were complaining." She was rewarded her shrewdness when her companion and confidante stared out at the view, sighing romantically.

When the boys returned with more, fiery, drinks the talk turned to their trip. Harry began.

"So, how long before we're due to stay with the Delacour's?"

"Well," the trip organiser kicked into gear, pulling out a map and timetable from her coat pocket, ignored Ron's slight jibes and continued. "We've got two more days here before we travel to…" The four leaned in to see their plans better, smiles gathering. "And then after a few days at Fleur's we move over the border to Germany, passing through the Black Forest…" Ron nudged the map reader a little, looking a little worried.

"There aren't any giant spiders there right?" His sister laughed.

"I can't believe you're still afraid of _spiders _after fighting countless Death Eaters and all round, 'ruffians'." Everyone laughed, Hermione gently bumping shoulders with her hero, smiling at his mock-outrage. She whispered in his ear as the other two shared a secret smile.

"I find it endearing dear." He chuckled but didn't respond until another break in the conversation.

"Well love-" He started, but looking into her eyes he stopped, seeing something that made his line die in his throat. She raised a questioning eyebrow, and he let out some air, just smiling, still in awe of all her beauty. The four kept on talking and Harry felt his shoulders relax and finally, he felt all residual tension from his job just fade into the jovial atmosphere. Every so often he'd find his gaze resting on his animated girlfriend's face, all lit up, eyes sparkling. How does he deserve her again? Whenever he found himself staring, she'd show him a sign that she knew, a squeeze on the knee, a little nudge of her foot and always, a flash of pure joy on her face, directed at him only.

Behind them, the Eiffel Tower light up against the darkening sky. Seeing his life gazing at it, Ron placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently, saying under his breath.

"We're here." She smiled at him, and for years to come, would never feel happier than she was in that moment.


End file.
